Requiem für Hope
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Aquela música era importante demais para que ele parasse de tocá-la.


**The future haunts with memories that I could never have...**

Aquele sentimento era indescritível.

O corpo todo doía, e o coração de Roderich batia num ritmo lentamente doloroso. Cada pulsar tornava a dor ainda pior, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.  
>Bem, não mais.<p>

Apesar da dor interna, sua aparência externa ainda era a mesma. O jeito indiferente de olhar – até arrogante – estava ainda pior naquele dia. Mas apesar da aparência, ele se importava.

Colocando seu violino sobre o ombro, Roderich começou a tocar uma música diferente. Nunca havia a tocado antes. Seu ritmo também era bem diferente do que costumava tocar – era inconstante, passada de um ritmo dançante para um mais lento, então o som se tornava algo pesado.

_"– Eu vou voltar, riquinho! – O prussiano falou, chamando a atenção do aristocrata. Roderich, com seu olhar indiferente, encarou Gilbert, como se perguntasse o motivo daquele comentário._  
><em>– Pouco me importa. Vá logo, Ivan não gosta de esperar."<em>

O austríaco fechou os olhos, tentando se focar apenas na música. Sentiu uma leve brisa entrar pela janela e encher o ar com cheiro de chuva. Respirou fundo, apreciando aquele momento e guardando-o na memória.

_"Aquele dia de chuva estava irritante. De manhã até de noite, tudo o que se via era água caindo do céu. _  
><em>– Não consigo me concentrar com esse barulho. – O austríaco falou, passando as mãos no rosto.<em>  
><em>– Hm, eu gosto da chuva. – Gilbert o respondeu. Como não sabia que o prussiano também se encontrava na sala, Roderich deu um sobressalto, olhando para trás em seguida. O albino o olhou de relance e, antes que ele falasse algo, continuou sua linha de pensamento – A chuva limpa o chão. Limpa das impurezas, das coisas ruins que se encontram nele. E, em tempos de guerra, limpa o sangue as pessoas que morreram nele.<em>  
><em>Seguindo aquela linha de pensamento, sim, a chuva era ótima."<em>

Mais um pensamento que poderia ter evitado. Seu peito deu um aperto, e sua respiração se tornou um pouco mais complicada. Essa agonia durou apenas alguns instantes, então voltou ao estado de antes.

Abriu seus olhos e olhou para fora. Estava chuviscando, pequenas gotas batiam na janela e, as que entravam pela fresta aberta molhavam o chão acarpetado. Roderich poderia ter parado e fechado a janela, mas aquela música era importante demais para que ele parasse de tocá-la – mais importante, até, do que seu perfeccionismo.

_"– Saia. – Sua voz ecoou no quarto. O prussiano se virou e encarou Roderich, sorrindo de forma irônica para ele._  
><em>– O que foi? Não quer a minha presença, riquinho?<em>  
><em>– Não. Agora saia. – O austríaco foi categórico. Mas aquela reação não intimidou Gilbert, apenas o deu mais vontade ainda de brincar com ele.<em>  
><em>– Hey... Pra que serve isso? – Ele pegou uma caixinha que estava em cima do criado-mudo. Roderich deu passos largos até ele e tentou pegar de sua mão, falhando.<em>  
><em>– É uma peça do meu violino. Será que você poderia me dar isso, Gilbert... Por favor? – Ele fechou a cara, tentando mostrar que não gostava da presença dele ali.<em>  
><em>– Agora é por favor? Não estou afim. – O albino se sentou na cama, tirando a peça de dentro da caixa e a analisando. <em>  
><em>Roderich segurou suas mãos, tentando tirar o objeto delas. Gilbert mexia o braço, tentando fazê-lo soltar, mas o que conseguiu foi tirar o equilíbrio do aristocrata, fazendo-o cair ao seu lado na cama. Assim que ele caiu, o prussiano se levantou, rindo, e jogou a peça na cama.<em>  
><em>– Já me aproveitei demais da sua companhia. Até logo, riquinho! – Deu um último sorriso, claramente irônico, e deixou o quarto., deixando a cama desarrumada."<em>

Dessa vez, deixou aquele sentimento nostálgico tomar conta de si. Enquanto tocava as últimas notas, sentiu como se tivesse cumprido seu objetivo. Terminou a música e continuou olhando para fora. Suas esperanças já haviam ido embora, e tudo o que sobrara daquilo era... Era... Era algo. Roderich não sabia definir, mas era algo.

– _Requiem für Hope?_ – Uma voz conhecida perguntou. O austríaco se virou e encontrou os olhos vermelhos de Gilbert o encarando – Essa música... É a menos chata que você já compôs.

Roderich piscou algumas vezes, tentando assimilar as informações. Quando percebeu que o outro estava surpreso, o prussiano riu, se apoiando no piano.

– O que foi? Eu te disse que voltava, não disse, aristocrata?

Em resposta, Roderich apenas sorriu.

– Bem vindo de volta, obaka-san.

**...But hope is just a stranger wondering how it got too bad.**

* * *

><p>Traduções: Réquiem für Hope - Requiem Para a Esperança.<br>"The future haunts with memories that I could never have" - O futuro assusta com memórias que eu nunca tive.  
>"But hope is just a stranger wondering how it got too bad" - Mas a esperança é apenas uma estranha se perguntando como isso ficou tão ruim.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meu Deus, meu primeiro PruAus é um drama. Produção, isso está certo? Ah, tanto faz q. Ah, pra quem não sabe, réquiem é, geralmente, uma música feita para os mortos, tipo uma homenagem. E as frases usadas são da música Love Song Requiem, da banda Trading Yesterday. Não gosto muito dela, mas essas frases me chamaram atenção.<strong>

**Bem, mereço reviews?~**


End file.
